


Firsts

by rubyliam



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: Nessian first timePrompt - "Is this okay?"





	Firsts

They had started on the couch in the living room of Cassian’s small cabin. Nesta and Cassian were just sitting in the peaceful quiet, enjoying each other. He put his head into her neck, inhaling her scent, tightening his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the exposed skin on her shoulder. Cassian’s thumb was running over her left hand, on the ring that was recently put on her third finger. Nesta still felt an underlying feeling of guilt, from what had happened the previous night, and maybe that had gotten them to their position; standing in the moonlight shining through the window.  
The previous night had wrong. So wrong, that Nesta did not want to think about it. She did not want to think of it for it would ruin the feeling Nesta had as Cassian’s hand slipped up her spine, making her shiver with pleasure that went straight to her core. His hands moved over her shoulders, massaging down her arms slowly. He clasped their hands together, bracing to see if she would pull away before reaching for the ribbon that held the long and white silk robe Nesta wore together.  
“Is this okay?” He asked, voice deep and want and need for the disastrous, beautiful woman standing in front of him. If it wasn’t, he would push all feeling down. If it wasn’t okay with Nesta, he wouldn’t pull at the strings of her robe and instead just pull the sheets back of their bed, hold her as she slept. When his eyes met her face, her stormy blue eyes were closed, lips inside her mouth as she nodded once.  
“Words, sweetheart.”  
Her eyes opened wide. She released her lips, eyes meeting Cassian’s. “Yes.”  
Cassian pulled on the string, letting it fall and brushing the robe away to rest his hand on Nesta’s waist. He leaned forward, his free hand reaching up to rest on the side and slipping back into her hair. His forehead pressed against hers and Nesta breathed out slowly through her lips.  
“Is this okay?” Cassian said again, needing to make sure every little move he did was comfortable to Nesta. The moment she got overwhelmed he would stop.  
“ _Yes,_ Cassian.” Nesta lifted her arms, moving them around Cassian to pull his body closer. She ran her hands up and around his neck, dragging them down slowly to hook onto the bottom of his shirt. “Yes.” Tugging at the material, Nesta raised her eyes that held question and Cassian nodded, working the muscles on his back to lower his wings so the shirt was easy to slide off his back. A shaky breath passed Nesta’s lips and she hesitantly pressed her hands softly to the skin of Cassian’s stomach. This was nothing she wasn’t used to, for they had gotten this far before. Even in the times before, Cassian had always asked if what was being done was okay. Nesta wasn’t sure if it would ever stop, and she didn’t know what she could do to assure him that just simply being with him was perfect. Everything he did was amazing and it would always be that way.  
“Nes. . .”  
Her name through his lips sounded like a prayer. FInally, Cassian put his lips on hers, pulling her body closer. The first brush of his brought a smile to Nesta’s lips and the look that was so rare to her face pushed all Cassian’s worries away for just that moment. It made him feel better about what he was doing. A moment later, the robe came off her body as Cassian pushed at it and then gathered the nightgown she wore into his hands, pulling away from the kiss to pull it completely over her head. Even as she stood half bare before him, Nesta still stepped forward, hands lifted to hold Cassian’s face as she leaned and kissed him again. Her fingers worked to tug on the band that held his hair back and Cassian’s rested on her waist, rubbing on the heated skin that was there.  
The glow of the moon disappeared as Cassian enveloped them with his wings into their own world of quiet and peace. As his fingers then touched the only piece of clothing that still covered her, Cassian kissed Nesta again, softly and slowly, before pulling back, dark eyes connecting with hers. “Are you okay? Is this okay?”  
But instead of saying another _yes_ , Nesta answered with a kiss before Cassian lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed.


End file.
